


Metal Gear Solid 5: The Musical: Nuclear

by Diego_Brando



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Inspired by Music, Musical, Nuclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diego_Brando/pseuds/Diego_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little idea I had, and because I can't animate but I CAN write, this was my option.</p>
<p>So here's a little script you can adapt for one scene of a musical.</p>
<p>You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Gear Solid 5: The Musical: Nuclear

First: Link to the song.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XmDYJBZZdc

Now it's there if you need it.

.. .----. -- / -. ..- -.-. .-.. . .- .-.

Line break

.. .----. -- / -. ..- -.-. .-.. . .- .-.

Actors in this scene: Big Boss/Snake, Miller, Ocelot, Eli (here a teenager), Liquid Snake, Misc. Mother Base and XOF Unit soldiers.

(Two set pieces on stage, both on wheels. The right one is sandy with a sandy background to convey a desert. The sand needs to be able to look like snow when a blue or pale light is cast on it. The left set piece is to be Mother Base. Both set pieces are shadowed, without spotlights, leaving them invisible to viewers.)

.. .----. -- / .-- .. .-.. -..

Another line break

.. .----. -- / .-- .. .-.. -..

(Boss stands on the sand set piece as a spotlight illuminates him, showing his thousand yard stare)

(Spotlight on Motherbase set piece, showing Miller with a radio with three Mother Base soldiers patiently awaiting)

Miller: Snake?

(Snake is silent)

Miller: Snake!

(Silence)

Miller: (pauses to look at soldiers before) SNAKE!!

Snake: (jumps slightly) What is it?

Miller: I need your position. Your status?

Snake: I’m.. I’m standing…

Miller: Yes?

Snake: (turns to audience as music begins) ...Standing… on the edge…(begins to sing) of the crater! 

Miller: (also singing) Like the prophets once said?

Snake: (normal voice) Yes, and: (singing) And the ashes… are all cold now…

Miller: (still singing) No more bullets?

Both: (singing) And the embers are dead…

Miller: (music slows as Miller talks in normal voice) What do you hear?

Snake: (pause as music swells back up) (singing again) Whispers… in the air! Tell the tales… of the brothers gone…

Miller: (normal voice) What do you see?

Snake: Desolation!

Both: Devastation!

(soldiers enter on Snake’s stage and surround him as he puts his hands up)

Snake: (normal voice) What a mess we made…

Miller and Snake: (singing) When it all went wrong!!

(both hold note as spotlights dim, Miller’s stage is pulled to center and turned so it fills the whole stage)

(Miller is now the only one on stage with a replay of what happened on Snake’s stage on a screen behind him. Miller is facing away from the audience as he watched the repeating video of Snake’s capture)

Miller: (singing as he points at soldiers) Watching… from the edge… of the circus… for the games to begin!

(soldiers get into formation)

Miller: Gladiators…

(soldiers draw and load/cock guns)

Miller: ...Draw their swords!

(soldiers begin marching offstage)

Miller: Form their ranks... for… Armageddon!

(Miller begins walking left [the audience’s right] as many soldiers run past him. For effect, begin moving the background and eventually push a helicopter chassis onstage)

Miller: I’m NUCLEAR! I’m WILD!

(Boards helicopter with soldiers, mirroring the opening of GZ)

(Snake appears on screen, his robotic arm crumbling away)

Snake: (singing) I’m breaking up... inside…

Snake and Miller: (singing) A heart of BROKEN GLASS, Defiled!

Miller: Deep inside… the abandoned, child!

(music quiets as spotlight dims. The helicopter begins to lift as it fades to nothing.)

[for ease, you can build only the cockpit and passenger of the helicopter, and arrange spotlight to not show past what you haven’t built.]

(change scenery to slightly elevated helicopter with a sky background. Have a fan blowing Miller’s hair, scarf, etc.)

Miller: (leans out of copter and raises fist as music swells) Standing… on the edge! Of the underworld… looking at the abyss…

Ocelot: (Leans out beside him) And I’m hoping… for some miracle! To break out! To escape from all this

Eli: (leans out as helicopter begins to lower) Whispers… in the air… tell the tales.. of a life that’s gone….

Miller: Desolation…

Ocelot: Devastation!

Eli: What a mess we made…

All: When it all went wrong!!

Ocelot: I’m NUCLEAR!

Eli: I’m WILD!

Miller: I’m breaking up…

All: INSIDE!!

Ocelot: A heart of broken glass…

Miller: Defiled! Deep inside…

Ocelot: The abandoned…

Eli: CHILD!

(Helicopter lands, followed by several others. All three men and all the soldiers hop out, and begin fighting with the soldiers and helping Snake up.)

Snake: (Rising as he begins to sing) I’m NUCLEAR, I’m WILD!! I’m BREAKING UP! INSIDE! A heart of BROKEN GLASS, DEFILED…

All 4: DEEP INSIDE! THE ABANDONED!! CHILD!

The fighting begins to move away from Miller. He defeats his man, but falls due to his false leg. Eli moves to help him, and extends his arm to the man as he kneels. The spotlight swings over the stage once, and a different color (blue or silver) swings back, making it look like snow instead of sand. In the swing, Eli’s actor was replaced with Liquid’s actor, and he’s in the same pose, only he’s holding a gun, not attempting to help Miller up. Miller backs up as Liquid walks forward, and the spotlight swings away and swings back again, this time returning the terrain to sand and changing Liquid back to Eli. Miller accepts his hand and Eli pulls him up. The song begins to fade as the spotlight starts to dim again, finishing as Eli sings once more.

Eli: Deep inside… the abandoned… CHILD!!

-.. . . .--. / .. -. ... .. -.. . / - .... . / .- -... .- -. -.. --- -. . -.. / -.-. .... .. .-.. -..


End file.
